pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
List of avatar items
Both male and female avatars wear following pieces of clothing: * tops * bottoms * hats (optional) * bags (optional) * glasses (optional) * gloves (optional) * footwear (optional) * socks (optional) Additionally, female avatars can wear necklaces and belts, which are optional. Male avatar items Tops Bottoms Hats Bags Glasses Gloves Footwear Socks Historical clothes Following clothes were available to wear prior the trainer's wardrobe rework. Hat M Grey Blue.png.png Hat M Grey Red.png.png Hat M Grey Orange.png Hat M Grey Pinstripe.png Hat M Grey Weave.png Shirt M Blue.png Shirt M Orange.png Shirt M Red.png Shirt M Yellow.png Pants M Black Orange.png Pants M Black Red.png Pants M Grey Orange.png Shoe M Green.png Shoe M Orange.png Shoe M Yellow.png Shoes M Black Green.png Shoes M Black White.png Shoes M Black Yellow.png Shoes M Blue Stripe.png Shoes M Green Stripe.png Shoes M Red Stripe.png Shoes M Yellow Stripe.png Pack M Green.png Pack M White.png Pack M Yellow.png Pack M Black Blue.png Pack M Black Green.png Pack M Black Green Trim.png Pack M Black Grey.png Pack M Black Red Trim.png Pack M Black Yellow Trim.png Female avatar items Tops Bottoms Hats Bags Belts Glasses Gloves Footwear Necklaces Socks Historical clothes Hat F Black Yellow.png Hat F Blue White.png Hat F Red White.png Hat F Dark Red White.png Hat F Orange White.png Shirt F Blue.png Shirt F Blue White.png Shirt F Gold.png Shirt F Gold White.png Shirt F Red.png Shirt F Red White.png Shirt F Yellow.png Shirt F Yellow Black.png Shirt F Maroon.png Shirt F Orange Black.png Pants F Grey Stripe Blue.png Pants F Grey Stripe Red.png Pants F Grey Stripe Yellow.png Pants F Grey Black.png Pants F Grey Blue.png Pants F Grey White.png Shoe F Orange.png Shoe F Red.png Shoe F Yellow.png Shoes F Black Orange.png Shoes F Black Red.png Shoes F Black Yellow.png Shoes F Blue Stripe.png Shoes F Orange Stripe.png Shoes F Red Stripe.png Shoes F Yellow Stripe.png Pack F Purple.png Pack F Red.png Pack F Yellow.png Pack F Grey Yellow.png Pack F White Maroon.png Pack F White Purple.png Gallery Promotional pictures Following promotional pictures related to newly released trainer clothes, were published by creators of the game across their social media channels. Fisherman promo.png Battle Girl promo.png Joger promo.png FireRed LeafGreen promo.png Rainbow Rocket promo.png Team Rocket promo.png Fisherman Battle Girl Joger promo 1.png Fisherman Battle Girl Joger promo 2.png Gym Leader promo 1.png Gym Leader promo 2.png Gym Leader promo 3.png Gym Leader promo 4.png Alola Outfits promo.png Halloween 2017 promo 8.png Lapras Shirts promo.png Latias and Latios shirts promo.png Mew Shirts promo.png Trainer sunglasses promo.png Pikachu Fan clothes promo.png Celebi shirts promo.png Empty slots icons Following pictures are in-game icons for setting empty slots of each optional piece of wardrobe. No Backpack.png No Belt.png No Glasses.png No Gloves.png No Hat.png No Necklace.png No Shoes.png No Socks.png Trivia * The promotional pictures for clothing sets based on specific Trainer Classes from the core Pokémon games feature the Pokémon GO trainers in the same poses as these Trainer Classes in their official art. * The "Team Valor" variants of the Gym Leader clothing sets resemble the outfits worn by Ace Trainers in Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. ** This resemblance is further supported by the poses of the trainers in the promotional image for the set, which are identical to those of the Ace Trainers from ORAS. Category:Listings